


A Type Of One Night Stand

by Ukume94



Series: Lovefool [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, girls - Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Embarrassment, F/M, One Night Stand, Walk Of Shame, drunk, just imagine Adam Sackler with you, sweet Adam Sackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: This is my very first Fic about Adam Sackler from Girls. During this quarantine and the help from Tick Tock I have become a little (more then a little) obsessed with Adam Driver and his roles.Please enjoy a fic I wrote last night while I was struggling to get to bed. :)
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Lovefool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891660
Kudos: 30





	A Type Of One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fic about Adam Sackler from Girls. During this quarantine and the help from Tick Tock I have become a little (more then a little) obsessed with Adam Driver and his roles.
> 
> Please enjoy a fic I wrote last night while I was struggling to get to bed. :)

Waking with a startle; you lift your head from the pillow finding yourself naked, realizing that last night in fact wasn’t a dream. The room you’re in was not your bedroom, this bed wasn’t yours and the man next to you wasn’t your boyfriend.

You don’t have a boyfriend anymore, last nights night out was to help you get over your ex.

Closing your eyes you try to remember anything that lead you to this. Your friends asked you out since you’ve been moping since the break up a few weeks ago.

You vaguely remember what happened after your eight shot of tequila but you did remember the earth shaking orgasms you received. Who was the amazing man sleeping soundly by your side?

Leaning over to try and get a glimpse of the man; you’re met with a creak from the bed which brings back a few memories from last night. _Loud squeaking bed and his neighbors hitting the wall to shut you both up._

Squeezing your eyes shut in fear that you’ve woken him up, peeking from one eye you’re glad to find him still sleeping soundly.

Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you decide you would rather not stay until he wakes. You don’t know how he would treat you and to be honest you hate small talk.

What were you supposed to do, thank him for last night and leave? Just didn’t feel right to you.

Loud creaking from the bed causes your stomach to flip while you begin to climb out of bed and see the man begin to stir in his sleep.

Once off the bed you hold still by the side of the bed pleading to God that he wouldn’t wake. He turns around facing towards you, his eyes remaining closed. He lets out a soft sigh before continuing to sleep soundly.

What you can see of him from the street lights and dawn breaking from behind the large buildings; the man was very handsome. His raven like hair drapes by the side of his head, freckles scattered along his face, larger beauty marks decorating his handsome features and thick kissable lips in a slight pout.

You remember seeing him in the club last night while you were with your friends.

Your friends, where were they?Did they know you left with the gorgeous man? Did they plead with you to stay with them instead of leaving with the handsome stranger?

Remembering you’re standing naked in his room you look around the bedroom to find your clothes scattered around, must have been in a rush last night.

Grabbing your bra, you quickly put it on and grab your blouse and skirt. Shit where were your panties?   
  
Looking around you come up empty handed, maybe you tossed the panties into the abyss? God only knows.

Deciding to go on without any panties you look for your shoes next.

Where are my shoes? You ask yourself looking around a slightly beginning to panic. How would you get home without shoes? Did you lose them while you were on your way to his place?

Tiptoeing around the room you notice the glimmer of your pink shoe peeking from under the bed. 

Silently dropping to your knees you grab the shoe but find that it was only the one under the bed. The second one had to be somewhere in this apartment.

Grumbling to yourself you sit back up and realize the man in the bed was awake and watching you.

Jumping in horror you place your hand over your lips to hold in a scream.

“Shit, you scared me.” You begin when you compose yourself.

“What, what are you doing?” He asks, his voice sounding deeper then you remember. Probably because of the sleep.

“Uh, I’m trying to find my stuff so I can head back home. I have to work in a few hours.” You lie knowing damn well you had called off last night.

“Oh, okay. Do... do you need any help?” He asks.

“Maybe, I can’t seem to find my other heel.” You lift the other one to show him you found the one.

“It’s in the living room.” He answers nodding his head towards the door.

“You can remember that?” You ask in surprise. “You mustn’t have drank as much as me.” You smile.

“I don’t drink.” He says before climbing out of the squeaky bed and standing by your side.

He was really tall compared to you, had to be over six foot. Eyeing the man you realize he was still naked, entire manhood greeting you.

“Right, I think I remember you saying something like that last night.” You lie again trying to keep your eyes occupied elsewhere.  


He looks down to his body before turning and grabbing a new pair of underwear from his drawer. 

Why were you still here?

“I’m gonna grab my shoe, maybe call a taxi or something.” You say as you look away from the man and open the bedroom door.

You didn’t remember anything about this apartment, you didn’t remember entering it last night and you sure as hell didn’t remember kicking off your shoe that it would lay on the kitchen table.

“What the hell?” You ask yourself walking towards the table to grab the shoe. Noticing your purse on the chair you grab it quickly to see if your phone was inside.

With a sigh you realize your phone was inside your bag and on its last few bars of life. Clicking on the top; tons of text messages from your friends greet you.   
  


**Charlie** asking if you were okay.

**Stacy** asking if you got home yet.

**Brenda** asking if Adam was any good.

Adam? Glancing up from your phone you notice the man watching you from the doorway to his bedroom. He was Adam, you remember now.

_ You made your way up to him obviously stumbling to his side, he was dancing to the loud music playing and you touched his shoulder. He turned to see who had touched him and he smiled down towards you. _

“Uh, Adam do you have a phone charger?” You ask.

He looks surprised that you remembered his name, he disappears from the doorway to go back inside his room before returning with a charger.

“Thanks.” You smile taking the charger for his very large hands and hooking up your phone to charge a little.

“Do, Uh. Are you hungry?” He asks sounding a little nervous.

Hungry? You couldn’t even think about food right now. Shaking your head gently you silently answer his question.

“I’m surprised I’m not sick.” You answer.

“You were, I held your hair twice while you puked in my sink.” He answers glancing toward the kitchen sink.

Horror floods your very being, you couldn’t even be kind enough to puke in a trash can or toilet like a normal person? You puked in the poor mans sink?

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” You apologize.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind, mostly just liquid anyway. It went right down the drain.” He answers giving you an image which causes your stomach to turn.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that though, I mean you probably weren’t really expecting it. The girl you were going to sleep with getting ready to erupt like a volcano.” You shake your head and place your hands over your face in embarrassment.

“No, you warned me before you were ready to puke. I mean, over and over again. You kept saying ‘I’m gonna puke, I’m gonna puke. It’s coming.’ He says sounding a tad amused.

“I’m sorry.” You don’t really know what else to say to him. You’re embarrassed and horrified that he had to deal with any of your drunkenness. “I can’t believe you still wanted to sleep with me.” You shake your head in shock.

He shrugs before looking into your eyes and giving you the cutes smile. “You begged me to.”

“It gets worse every time you explain to me on what I did.” You shake your head again and glancing toward your phone to see how far the charge has gone up.

“It doesn’t get any worse then when you cried into my shirt after. You told me what’s been going on and about your ex. Which sounds like an asshole, you cried some more but after you asked me. You told me you needed to feel something, anything to fill the emptiness inside of you.” He looks deep into your eyes. “I understood what you needed, I’ve felt it too.”

He knew what you needed and how to make you feel better? The poor guy sounds like he’s been someone’s play thing for a long time. Maybe what you did was add to the list of bitches who’s make him feel empty.

“Were, were we safe?” You ask.

He nods.

Thank god, he wasn’t some stupid guy that would fuck you rawdog and pull out. Lifting your hand and giving him a thumbs up was all you could do. Even that made you feel stupid.

“I’m sorry, I don’t do this a lot.” You try to explain. “When I mean I don’t do it a lot, I mean at all. Like I’ve never really hooked up with someone I just met.”

“I know, you were saying that when we were in bed.” He smiles.

Slapping your hand over your reddening face you shake your head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I thought it was cute.” He answers.

Peering through your fingers you look towards him and feel your stomach fill with butterflies.

“Really?” You ask from behind your hands.

“Yeah.”

Removing your hands from your face you stare towards Adam and bite your bottom lip to keep the smile from forming.

“I at least hope I wasn’t the worse you’ve ever had.” You shrug before grabbing your phone and unplugging the charger.

“I think it was the best, I’ve never made a girl cum so much before.” He smiles.

There’s those damn butterflies again, eyeing him from behind your phone you chuckle at that and let your blush show.

“That’s the one thing I do remember, I came hard.”

“Shaking and shit. I liked that.”

“Me too.” You answer truthfully. Texting for a taxi you sigh realizing this would be the last time you see him. “I just text for a taxi, should have one soon.” Biting your lip you shrug. “I should get out of your hair.”

He looks down towards the ground as you pick up your purse and grab both of your heels.

Adam walks over to the front door, unlocking it and opening it so you could walk through.

“Thank you.” You smile.

“Of course. Uh, maybe.” He stops and shakes his head.

He wanted to ask you something but something was keeping him from saying it. Wanting to know what he wants to ask you stop in the middle of the doorway.

“Maybe what?” You ask.

He meets your eyes and takes a deep breath. “Maybe we could do this again.”

That was exactly what you wanted him to ask. Leaning in towards Adam, you give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’d love to.”

His face brightens when you pull away and start out the hallway. He keeps his eyes on you before winking towards you.

“My number is saved in your phone. Should be under Sackler.” He says.

Adam Sackler. You remember asking for his number when you talked to him in the club. He kept his eye on you the rest of the night, maybe coming out with the girls wasn’t such a bad idea.

“I’ll give you a call some time.” You answer before walking off and down the stairs.

You normally don’t do things like this, you never do things like this. All you knew was this was some type of one night stand.


End file.
